Betrayal
by jessiee.l.powell
Summary: my own version of unearthly but with a new plot, characters, setting e.t.c but still keeping with the angel vibe
1. prolouge

'im falling. Cold air rushing up towards my face, the ground coming closer. Im screaming. That's when it all goes dark'

I was stood in the middle of my class room half way through my acting exam on William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet (im Juliet and my crush is Romeo). When I have my vision. I fall to the floor and start screaming not realising what was happening. When I slip back into reality, he was stood there glaring at me… 'Im a freak and he knows it. Everybody knows it. I run out of the classroom crying. Its over my life is officially over.

I was wrong… it had only just begun.  
When I got home that evening, I told my mum every thing that had happened today ... But that's when the news slapped me sharp round the face. We were moving away from America to jolly little England. A place where I've never been, let alone know anybody. Right after the end of this semester which was only a week away then we will be flying to England in the middle of their 'term'. Great...

I thought I knew myself at that point and how everything was going to turn out in England but I didn't...I had no idea what was ahead of me...


	2. chapter 1) the first step to my new life

"Im here... im really here!"  
I am stood there in front of my new school. " The Oswin Academy. " as the world calls it or as I call it "the pathway to hell" . I am late but I don't care, I walk in and look around it was completely different on the inside to the outside. Outside it is a big Victorian mansion sort of thing, whereas on the inside it is so bland. It is just dull, grey and black! I had only walked a couple of steps forward before a teacher came bounding up to me shouting

"Why aren't you in class? This is a school, not a playground!"  
Great first impression...  
"I... I... I... I'm new here I have just moved from here from America..."I manage to spit out.  
The woman's face softened "Ah you must be Lucina Nolene, I'm the head teacher Mrs Henderson, follow me please"  
I follow her to her office, it's already 10:15. Mrs Henderson's office suit's the outside theme more than the school does with brass chandeliers and deep red velvet curtains, it looks like I stepped back in time. She gestures for me to have a seat. I refuse. Mrs Henderson is staring at me like I just brutally murdered someone right there in front of her pale grey hair and her ice blue eyes.

"What's my timetable?" I mumble.

"First things first, without manners you will get no-where in this school young lady! And you already missed the first and half of the second period, so you wont be starting your lessons till after break, so here is your time table"

She hands me the piece of paper, I stare at it blankly. The first step to my new life.


	3. Chapter 2) what have i become?

My first lesson is history. great. I walk in 5 minutes early to talk to the teacher and to get a seat at the back of the class so I won't have the whole class gawking at me the whole lesson.

Im taken aback by the first thing I see. A boy. Sat on a desk at the front of the class room reading "Harry Potter and the deathly hallows." At least im not the only Potterhead in this class! He is B-E-A-UTIFUL! Chiselled jaw, moss green eyes and short cropped chestnut brown hair. I realise im still gaping at him when he looks up at me and smiles. Oh god that smile. One I will surely remember forever. He puts the book down and wanders over to me. He towers over me, about 6ft 2".

"Hey, you must be the new girl, Lucina? Im Ryan" he says slowly in a deep sexy voice, like he's trying to seduce me. Its working that's for sure.

"Hey, yeah that's me. Nice to meet you!" I reply with a sexy smile.(* what I tried to make as a sexy smile but im pretty sure I just ended up looking like a constipated pig).

"Well you will be pleased to know that the only free seat is at the back next to me…"

I roll my eyes.

"Hey don't look at me like that! At least you actually made a friend on the first day! It usually takes new people 5-6 weeks before they even make one friend here! So congratulations! Even though I'm sure a pretty girl like you, had loads of friends at your old school!" he says a little too enthusiastically.

"You think im pretty? Well that's a change considering I was kind of a freak at my old school…"

"Of course! You're beautiful!Im going to nickname you snow because you're the fairest maiden in all the land. So are you going to tell me why people classed you as a freak?"

"Um…"I try and think of how to explain my vision ,the total humiliation and the getting raped part…but the bell rings telling us to go to class, saved by the bell. Literally.

"Come on I'll show you to your seat. Mrs Richards will be here any second now."

He was right within the 2 seconds it took to walk to my seat and sit down Mrs Richards was already rushing round the class room trying to get everyone in and sat down. Everyone's staring, I feel like a freak again. Im tempted to stand up and run away without ever coming back. Ryan grabs my arm and whispers in my ear before I can move

"Don't go, you have a friend, me…just stay here…with me… please" I cant move its like his voice has hypnotised me. His voice was pleading me to stay here, I cant, I just cant do that to him. I nod slowly. He does that amazing smile again. I look down at the floor, what have I gotten my self into?

I feel him staring at me the whole lesson. Its unnerving. I start to feel my self slipping away, cold air rushing into my face. I realise I'm back in the vision, I try struggling to get back into reality but its no use. I know im screaming but I cant here anything apart from Ryan asking me if I'm okay? Do I need help? Begging me to open my eyes and stop screaming. That's when I hit the ground all over again and come back to reality.

I open my eyes and look around. The whole class is staring at me including Ryan except he's on the verge of crying. I stand up grabbing my bag as I run out of the room and down the hall way crying. I can hear someone running behind me. I look behind, its Ryan just as I suspected. The only thing is he's crying too. I burst through the doors at the entrance and carry on running. The footsteps behind me have stopped. I look behind to see Ryan sat on the floor crying. He thinks its his fault, that he did something wrong, he's blaming himself.

I find the closest park, Sit under a tree and cry till I have no more tears left. What's happened to me? I never wanted this, any of this! I've become a monster…


	4. Chapter 3) Reveal yourself

I sit there for several hours lost in my own world when I hear whispering and gentle footsteps coming up behind me. I know who it was before I even turn around. Ryan.  
"Lucina? Is that you?" I look up with tears still streaming down my face. "Oh thank god! The school rang your house and you weren't there and every body was worried sick! And oh my god, never do that again!"  
"I...I...I... Don't know what's wrong with me! Why does this keep happening!" I stand up about to run off but before I can move he pulls me in and holds me there. His smell is intoxicating. A mixture of pine and burnt wood. We stand there for several minutes just holding each other, breathing in each others smell. I could stand like this forever. But no-one lives for ever.

He pulls away and places a hand on my cheek. I relax against the warmth, I suddenly realise how cold it is and how much I'm shivering. Ryan looks down at my bare arms and places his leather jacket carefully over them.  
"Let's get you home now eh? People are worried sick!" I nod silently as he wraps his arm around me and walks me home.

When we arrive , before I can even knock ,my mum bursts through the door and squeezes my so much that I cant breathe.

" Don't you ever scare my like that again! Do you hear me! NEVER!" she's shouting, mum never shouts…I burst into tears again.

"Im sorry but it happened again! The vision! It happened again!"

"Awh, come here baby lets get you inside." that's when Ryan turns to leave. Just as mums dragging me through the doorway, the door is almost closed when I struggle out of her grasp and slam the door back open.

"WAIT!" I run up to Ryan and hug him, hug him till my hearts content. He stands there bewildered at first but then he embraces me in his arms.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"No problem snow. Go on inside I will come round and see how you're doing tomorrow yeah? And you can keep my jacket it looks good on you. Anyway I best be off before my mum starts worrying too" and within seconds he's already down the road and around the corner leaving me stood there still wrapped in his jacket.

Once I'm inside I try to process today's events. Total humiliation on my first day, having the vision again and getting hit on by a guy I have only just met. Great. I'm about to go to bed when my mum knocks on the door and walks in.

"I haven't been totally honest with you honey…" she whispers.

"W…w…what do you mean"

"don't freak out…. But you're not completely human. …_reveal yourself." _I suddenly feel a heavy weight on my back. I turn around to look into the mirror. That's when I see them.


	5. Chapter 4) Good girl

WARNING! NOT FOR FAINT HEARTED!

I see them. Huge white wings, the colour of snow. I guess Ryan was right, I am snow. I can't help but stare.

"W...what? H…how? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're an angel. Im sorry, I should have told you sooner! I always thought your dad would tell you but then the incident happened and I could never bring myself to tell you myself…"

"So you and dad are both angels"

"No honey, im fully human and your dad is a half angel which makes you a quartarius… quarter angel."

"Okay now how the hell do I put these away?"

Mum comes up behind me a delicately folds the wings back into my back.

"Im sorry, I should have told you sooner… its just when you said you had that same vision again I knew it was time."

"What do my visions have to do with this?"

"Shh go to bed we will talk in the morning"

I climb into bed and stare at my half decorated room, still covered in boxes. I can't sleep. It's about 1:30 when I sneak downstairs. The house is creepily quiet with only a few murmurs here and there from mum talking in her sleep. I make a cup of hot chocolate, sit on the sofa and stare out of the window blankly. Im deep in thought about angels and what the visions mean when I see movement in the bushes outside. I walk over to the window and stare at the bushes. Nothing. I've just turned around about to go back to bed when I hear a soft tapping on the window. I turn around to see Ryan with his hand pressed against the window but there's something off about him. I can't quite put my finger on it. He points his finger towards the door. I oblige. I put my hot chocolate on the table and walk to the door. I only manage to open it half way before has already stormed into my house. The door ripped off its hinges. He's stood in the lounge growling at me.

"I've been waiting for this little girl!"

"Ry-" before I can even finished his name he has me pinned to the wall by my throat.

"What did your mother tell you about talking to strangers?" he purrs. My eye sights going blurry, my life fading away from me. He chucks me against the table. I gasp for breath barely conscious. I see another figure appear, my mother. Within seconds he's stood behind her slowly he grabs her head and the skin on her neck tore as if it were a simple piece of paper. Blood started to spew from the ever growing hole in her neck. My face stricken with horror. Before I knew it her entire head was detached from her body. Her blood covered Ryan's hands. He dropped her body ,the head rolling across the floor, blood still spilling from it .I manage to create a tiny squeal before her lifeless body falls to the floor. Ryan turns to me.

"now your mother is dead and so is your father! I think I deserve a round of applause! I don't want to hurt a pretty little girl like you! Unless you interfere with my business just like your mum and dad did, you don't want to die like that now do you little girl?"

I shake my head .speechless. I try to get up but its like im super glued to the table. Ryan walks over and plants a kiss on my forehead.

"good girl." within a second he's already in the doorway. I see something glisten in the light, he's gone. wings. he had wings. black wings.


End file.
